


Here's What I Got

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Glass 'Verse [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Lawyers, M/M, Power Imbalance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: Alexander takes his boss to bed.





	Here's What I Got

They make it from Washington's car to Alexander's door without touching. It's a torturous distance, despite the brief span of sidewalk, apartment foyer, elevator, hallway. Probably he should be grateful that Washington is trying to be conscientious— _discreet_ —as they traverse the building's public spaces. Even at this hour they could be seen, and he doesn't need his neighbors gossiping.

But every second without contact leaves him more desperate to resume.

As he unlocks his apartment, he's halfway terrified Washington will change his mind. What if they get inside and Washington's qualms rear back up? What if Washington tries to apologize?

What if Washington _leaves_?

Alexander catches his lower lip between his teeth as he leads the way across the threshold, then stands aside to let his boss into the narrow entry hall. Pushes the door quietly shut. Washington's posture is rigid, and there is a spark of something unreadable in the gorgeous brown of his eyes.

Before Alexander can say a word, Washington moves. Grabbing him, shoving him, pinning him against the door. Bracketing him with the warm, powerful bulk of his body.

Eagerness pulses through Alexander as he stares up into Washington's face, and the expression he finds there makes his heart race. He aches with arousal that has only sharpened since he grudgingly removed himself from his boss's lap.

With Washington crowding him, Alexander is delightedly aware of the difference in their statures. He feels so small—slender and vulnerable—completely subsumed by the breadth of Washington's chest and shoulders. Washington _looms_ over him, and the strength of his presence takes Alexander's breath away.

He reaches up and frames Washington's face in his hands.

The heat in Washington's eyes softens, and there is fondness in the words that follow. "You are an improbable young man, Alexander."

"Is that a good thing?" Alexander asks, even though the tone leaves little room for doubt. So what if he's fishing a little? It's not as though _any_ of this falls within normal and familiar routine.

"Oh, yes," Washington answers with a knowing smile.

Suddenly there is no distance at all between them. Washington's mouth is hot and demanding, every bit as impatient as the desire burning beneath Alexander's skin. The kiss is both forceful promise and giddy question—caught up in an overload of sensation—and Alexander wraps his arms around Washington's shoulders. Answering promise and question as best he can without words.

By the time they reach Alexander's bedroom—by the time they're both naked—by they time they are moving together _in his bed_ , it feels almost impossible to pause. But for all that they've maneuvered with unified purpose so far, Alexander isn't psychic.

He stops trailing frantic kisses along Washington's jaw, and scrounges his voice from somewhere rough and graveled. "How do you want to do this?"

"Mmm." Washington's hum is pleased, but it is not an answer. For a moment Alexander thinks he will have to ask again. Then abruptly Washington pushes him just far enough away to look Alexander in the eye, and says, "I think I'd like you to fuck me. If you're up for it."

Alexander's face flushes hot and his mouth curls into a wicked smile.

"Oh. _God_ , yes." He's got lube and condoms in his nightstand, and his cock gives an eager twitch.

They fumble a bit along the way. Their first time together, their first time learning what the other likes, of course it's imperfect.

It's also everything and more than Alexander imagined. He savors every vivid moment, memorizes every detail: as he opens Washington with steady fingers; as he demands hungry kisses despite the awkward angle; as he learns the sounds Washington makes in the most intimate moments.

He should not be surprised to discover Washington is bossy as hell in bed.

He _is_ surprised—sincerely shocked—to discover the man is so damn noisy. That Washington is a talker. For someone so reticent in normal conversation, it feels almost contradictory that sex inspires an endless litany of words—most of them commanding and firm, despite the way pleasure twines breathlessly along his voice.

"This okay?" Alexander practically moans the words as his cock slides into tight, blissful heat. He's panting hard, out of rhythm with the hot puffs of Washington's breath against his throat. They lie chest to chest, Washington beneath him, the stiff line of Washington's cock trapped between their stomachs as Alexander's hips give an involuntary forward stutter.

"What in _god's name_ are you waiting for?" Washington demands in a voice gone low with feeling. " _Move_ , my boy!"

So Alexander does. He rolls his hips more deliberately this time—withdraws and then sinks his cock deep once more. _Christ_ , this is heaven. It's so fucking good, Washington taking him in, body a muscular inferno beneath him. Alexander gasps in surprise when he is dragged down into an uncoordinated kiss, but their shared rhythm barely falters.

They fuck with a mutual desperation that leaves Alexander's chest tight, his head spinning, his heart pounding fast. And when the pleasure crests sharp and sudden, he feels Washington orgasm right along with him.

Both of their cries are muffled, Alexander's buried in Washington's shoulder, Washington biting hard enough to bruise the join of Alexander's neck and shoulder. The unexpected pain sings euphoric along his senses, as the rest of the world spins bright and overwhelmed beyond him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Conscientious, Slender, Routine
> 
> I also hang out **[over on Dreamwidth](https://dreamlittleyo.dreamwidth.org/)** , if you'd like to find me. (And have set up a **[Hamilton/Washington Community](https://whamilton.dreamwidth.org/)** over there, just a heads up to anyone who might be interested :)


End file.
